


Герои светской хроники

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Все гости вечера без исключения были огорчены, когда в разгар банкета самый огненный пожарный города неожиданно покинул их на мотоцикле в компании загадочной спутницы. Нам остается только гадать: кто же эта неизвестная блондинка?»
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Герои светской хроники

\- «Большой горной горилле в городском зоопарке наконец-то нашли пару».  
\- Да ты че?  
Лио фыркает, прикрывшись «Вестником Промеполиса», и делает вид, что его очень заботит торжественное открытие нового кинотеатра на шестой странице. И выставка собак на пятой.  
\- И они прям того?  
\- Кто?  
\- Гориллы!  
\- Ага. Того. Как увидели друг друга – сразу и того. И фото есть.  
\- Да ты пиздишь!  
Гуэйра нетерпеливо швыряет свой журнал на стол и лезет отбирать газету у Мейса, тот несколько секунд не сдает обороны, а потом выпускает из рук изрядно помятые листы с громким глумливым хохотом.  
\- Так и знал, что пиздишь, - вздыхает Гуэйра не столько зло, сколько сочувственно – и правда, что ли, переживал о судьбе несчастной одинокой гориллы?  
\- Я сделаю еще кофе, - предлагает Лио, и его перебивают сразу два голоса:  
\- Сиди, босс!  
\- Мы сами!  
Какой он теперь им босс, вздыхает Лио, переворачивая очередную страницу.  
Так странно – он думал, бумажные газеты и вовсе перестали продавать, но вот они, целой стопкой лежат на столе вперемешку с толстыми глянцевыми журналами.  
В кондоминиуме, где им выделили квартиру, все стойки в холле вечно забиты этой бумажной ерундой. Лио не знает, зачем Гуэйра и Мейс радостно тащат домой каждый свежий выпуск. Сперва на полном серьезе боялся, что они запалят огромный костер на балконе или прямо посреди комнаты, затем думал: наделают бумажных самолетиков и будут запускать друг в друга, пока не угодят ненароком кому-нибудь в глаз – с большой долей вероятности, Лио.  
А потом, в один из таких ленивых воскресных дней, как этот, с подгоревшими тостами с джемом на завтрак и бесконечными литрами упоительно крепкого и горького кофе, ярким солнечным светом из широких окон, громким смехом и тихим шуршанием страниц, Лио понял: Мейс с Гуэйрой, как и он сам, чудовищно соскучились по той жизни, о которой уже, казалось бы, почти ничего не помнили.  
\- Вот, босс!  
\- Мы тебе кружку вчера прикупили новую, заценил?  
\- Спасибо, - очень серьезно говорит Лио, принимая гигантских размеров чашку с нарисованным галстуком и надписью «Босс №1».  
Мейс и Гуэйра расцветают широкими улыбками, которые и не думают прятать, обмениваются довольными взглядами и плюхаются обратно за стол.  
\- Газету верни.  
\- Хрен тебе. Я про горилл лучше почитаю, - мстительно заявляет Гуэйра и разваливается на стуле, почесывая голый живот над резинкой шорт.  
В последнее время он стал ходить по дому без футболки – не иначе чье-то дурное влияние сказалось. Лио не имеет ничего против и думает, Мейс уж точно – тоже.  
– А ты вон, светскую хронику глянь пока. Тебе такое интересно.  
Мейс кривится и с явственным отвращением листает журнал, пока на очередной странице его брови не начинают ползти вверх.  
\- «На банкете в честь завершения реконструкции городской филармонии все взгляды были прикованы к молодому герою Промеполиса Гало Тимосу», - с выражением зачитывает он.  
\- Че, опять рубашку надеть забыл? Или штаны? – фыркает Гуэйра.  
Мейс бросает на него прохладный взгляд и продолжает с каменным лицом:  
\- «Все гости вечера без исключения были огорчены, когда в разгар банкета самый огненный пожарный города неожиданно покинул их на мотоцикле в компании загадочной спутницы. Нам остается только гадать: кто же эта неизвестная блондинка?»  
\- Че еще за блондинка? – возмущенно ворчит Гуэйра и хищно вгрызается в тост, щедро осыпая крошками стол.  
Лио думает, что если так и дальше пойдет, он найдет газетам отличное применение – например, засунет в кое-чьи задницы и подожжет безо всякого промара.  
\- Понятия не имею, - осторожно отвечает Мейс, и Лио радуется, что тот не видит сейчас его лицо, скрытое «Вестником». - Но думаю, рука у нее тяжелая.

***  
\- В смысле - ты не пойдешь на банкет? Там будут лобстеры! Лобстеры!  
Гало пучит глаза, пока не краснеет от натуги, сам становясь ужасно похож на свежесваренного омара.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Почему? – не унимается «молодой герой Промеполиса».  
\- Потому что, - отрезает Лио. – Ты так и собрался идти?  
Гало переводит недовольный взгляд на потертые джинсы и мотает головой.  
\- Нет, конечно, домой переодеться заеду. Давай со мной, а? С галстуком поможешь, я ж ни хрена его завязывать не умею.  
\- Со смокингом носят не галстук, а бабочку.  
\- Вот видишь! Помоги, а потом вместе на банкет. У меня все равно в приглашении «плюс один»!  
\- Позови кого-нибудь еще.  
\- Кого? – удивляется Гало так искренне, что Лио может только поперхнуться своим десятком вариантов.  
Он медленно качает головой, и Гало совершенно поникает.  
\- Почему? – упрямо и растерянно одновременно повторяет он, и Лио молчит.  
Что он может сказать?  
«Потому что я не твой «плюс один». Потому что я тебе вообще черт знает кто. Кто? Кто я тебе?»  
Ответ на этот вопрос кажется простым и ясным, когда Лио остается наедине с самим собой – в пожарке, спальне или ванной.  
Особенно – в ванной.  
Когда он оказывается с Гало один на один, лицом к лицу, все разумные и неразумные ответы стремительно исчезают из головы, и их место занимает огромный раскаленный шар, гулко и громко гудящий.  
\- Обиделся, что тебя не позвали в прошлый раз? Но я ж сбежал, как и договаривались! Спасибо, что забрал! Пицца была вкусная, правда?  
\- Правда.  
Гало хмурится, словно вовсе не этого ответа ждал.  
\- Я стараюсь, как могу. Честное слово, Лио, - говорит он неожиданно серьезно и устало ерошит волосы. – Я всем рассказываю, как много вы сделали для спасения города. Просто… людям нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Еще и Крэй оказался одним из ваших, как тут убедишь народ, что Опаленные никакие не злодеи. Но я справлюсь, ты же знаешь!  
Лио знает. Еще он знает: как бы ни старался Гало, жители Промеполиса, он сам – бывшие Опаленные никогда не забудут прежней тяжелой, но вольной судьбы. Никогда не смогут стать окончательно своими.  
\- Иди без меня, - говорит он, стараясь улыбнуться и с ужасом понимая, что проваливает даже такую простую задачу. – В следующий раз пойдем вместе. Обещаю.  
На мгновение Гало подается вперед; его бледное лицо с приоткрытым ртом оказывается невозможно близко – совсем как тогда, когда Лио был на волосок от смерти. И совсем, как тогда, Лио чувствует, что вот-вот умрет.  
И что совершенно перестает контролировать собственное лицо. И руки. И все тело.  
\- Обещаешь? – выдыхает Гало и тут же, словно смутившись порыва, отходит, воинственно скрещивая на груди руки.  
\- Обещаю.

***  
В пожарке никого – заступившая смена на срочном вызове, и вылезший из душа Лио несколько секунд стоит, вслушиваясь в разбиваемую падающими каплями тишину, прежде чем встряхнуть мокрыми волосами и начать одеваться.  
Можно поехать домой – Мейс с Гуэйрой, кажется, собирались завалиться на всю ночь в ближайший развлекательный центр и поиграть на автоматах. Можно пойти в пиццерию и поужинать, можно отправиться в кинотеатр или недавно отреставрированную филармонию, с центрального входа которой еще не сняли пошлейший красный бант.  
Перед глазами встает снимок, на котором Гало торжественно перерезает ленточку, Лио кривится и со вздохом плетется в комнату отдыха.  
Он свивает из пары пледов гнездо на диване – как и все бывшие Опаленные, Лио почти перестал мерзнуть без промара, но в одеяле все равно гораздо уютней, - и щелкает пультом от телевизора.  
Выпуск новостей. Какое-то телешоу. Слезливая мелодрама. Истории из жизни диких горилл.  
Лио фыркает и нажимает на кнопку еще раз.  
\- …нашу прямую трансляцию с одного из главных событий этого года!  
Лио облизывает губы и кладет пульт в сторону.  
\- Только посмотрите на наших гостей! Настоящее созвездие, согласитесь?  
Лио согласен.  
Лио смотрит.  
На ослепительную улыбку, в кои-то веки причесанные вихры, широкий разворот плеч и узкую талию, обтянутые черной тканью. Классический смокинг сидит на Гало идеально, как влитой – еще бы, Лио сам помогал его выбирать. Как и ботинки, и бабочку, - интересно, кто это такой добрый помог с ней? - и массивные наручные часы взамен той безвкусицы, что вручил Гало на той неделе мэр.  
Другие аксессуары он выбирать не помогал, думает Лио, глядя, как поверх согнутого локтя Гало ложится изящная тонкая рука.  
\- Пару слов о вашей спутнице? – микрофон тычется в лицо Гало, и тот немного неловко дергает головой.  
Пока не привык к популярности.  
Пока.  
\- Ну… Ее зовут Кристина, она работает в «Макдональдсе» возле моего дома и умеет завязывать галстуки!  
\- Ах, нашего героя всегда окружают неординарные личности! Но смотрите-ка, кто к нам идет? Неужели это надежда модной индустрии? Гало, ваш великолепный смокинг - творение его рук, верно?  
Когда второй локоть Гало оказывается в не менее цепкой хватке, Лио чувствует, как у него дергается глаз.  
\- Похоже, Гало Тимос, сегодня компанию вам составляет не «плюс один», а сразу «плюс два»? Или вернее будет сказать «плюс тысяча» - думаю, никто из наших гостей не упустит возможности узнать вас получше.  
\- И понять, что он дурак набитый, - бурчит Лио, натягивая на голову плед.  
\- Мой «плюс один» сегодня вообще-то занят, - говорит Гало, и Лио тихо стонет в своем душном жарком коконе. – Не смог, значит, со мной прийти.  
\- Не могу представить, кто в здравом уме откажется от вашего общества!  
Лио не уверен, что его ум сейчас находится в здравии.  
\- Этот «плюс один» не знает, что теряет, - сообщает Кристина так авторитетно, что Лио слышит скрежет.  
Кажется, это его зубы.  
\- Наверное, этот человек просто не очень-то и хотел с вами пойти? – вкрадчиво спрашивает «надежда модной индустрии», тряхнув белокурыми локонами, и Гало растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Кристину и обратно на микрофон.  
\- Наверное, - кивает он наконец и вымученно улыбается.  
Лио хочется врезать ему – и себе - со всей силы. Сцеловать эту улыбку, слизать ее, пока собственный язык и чужие губы не начнут саднить.  
Нет. Пожалуй, Лио не сможет сдержать опрометчиво данного обещания.  
Он выпутывается из пледов, задыхаясь, и быстро спускается в гараж.  
Ему плевать, свой он или нет жителям этого города. Пускай он никогда им не станет, Лио все равно.  
Ему не плевать на то, свой ли он одному-единственному человеку.  
И сможет ли когда-нибудь назвать этого человека своим.

***  
\- Читал свежие газеты? - замогильным голосом спрашивает Гуэйра. – Я не горилл имею в виду, если что.  
\- Я и эфир смотрел, - сообщает таким же лишенным интонаций тоном Мейс. – Уже запись выложили.  
\- А он правда его?..  
\- Ага.  
\- А потом тот его?..  
\- Ага.  
\- И туда тоже?  
\- Да. И туда тоже. - Замерший у приоткрытой двери на кухню Лио наконец толкает ее и с невозмутимым видом садится за стол. - А потом встал на одно колено, но на этом моменте трансляцию пришлось прервать. Пластмассовое кольцо из «Хэппи-Мила» плохо смотрелось в кадре. Потом переснимем. Кофе еще остался?  
\- Он шутит, да? – спрашивает Гуэйра осипшим голосом, и Мейс издает невнятный звук. – Босс, ты шутишь, да? Про кольцо? Точно шутишь, ха-ха-ха! Вот прикол! …а шаферами кто будет?  
\- Рубашка новая? Не жмет? – негромко интересуется отмерший Мейс, и Лио переводит взгляд вниз, неотвратимо краснея.  
\- Я знаю, кому щас рубашка жать будет.  
Они синхронно поворачивают головы в сторону его спальни, откуда раздается чудовищно фальшивое пение.  
Лио делает щедрый глоток кофе, облизывает припухшие губы и думает, что утренние газеты, за которыми можно спрятать полыхающее лицо – все-таки просто отличная вещь.


End file.
